Worth
by Hana1225
Summary: How much worthy is Haru for Hibari to keep her around? chapters are so short you'd growl at me for taking too long to update
1. Chapter 1

Uuu~ it's just some little idea that I got when remembering a song that was once popular in my country, even if you don't know the song, I hope you'd like the story!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And all its characters belong to Amano Akira. And the song, entitled "Seberapa Pantas" belongs to Sheila on 7.

(*_*_*_*)

(Seberapa pantaskah kau untuk ku tunggu? Cukup indahkah dirimu untuk selalu ku nantikan?) [How much worthy are you for me to wait? Are you beautiful enough for me to expect?]

Hibari Kyoya glared at the glass door impatiently. Why's he, the person who hated crowds more that anyone else, sat on the corner of a popular café only to meet a messenger sent by the Vongola Decimo? Oh, right, because apparently the said messenger had some business around this place. The bell attached to the door jingled and he glared at the doorway once more, only to find a brunette woman rushed inside, hugging a bag with both her hands.

Their eyes met and Hibari could see the girl gulped in her fear, and started walking toward him. He drank the rest of his coffee and stared at her in annoyance. Cant she walk faster? Was what he thought. She arrived before him and quickly opened her bag, still panting.

"Haru's sorry she's late, this is the thing that Tsuna-san asked Haru to…." The envelope in her hand was snatched already, "..hahi?" and without saying anything (not even a "thank you"! Haru's mind screamed later on, after she got out of her paralyzed state), the man stood and walked out of the café.

"P-please wait! Haru is…!" she glanced at the table he had occupied, and sighed. She needed to pay for what he'd ordered first.

(*_*_*_*)  
(Mampukan kau hadir dalam setiap mimpi burukku? Mampukah kita bertahan di saat kita jauh?) [Will you be able to appear in my nightmares? Will we stand it when we're apart?]

Beads of sweats rolled down his temple, eyebrows knitted in furry. He was growling and groaning slightly. He felt hot, 'was the temperature that high?' he wondered. Whispers in panic could be heard. Cool fingers touched his cheeks slightly, and he could sense fears coming from them. His eyelids felt heavy, but he forced them to open, slowly. Strays of light came into his view, forming a blurred image. The owner of the fingers that were on his cheeks quickly drew them back.

"Hahi! Ha-haru's sorry, it seemed like Hibari-san was in pain, so…so…." The brunette started rambling about something, things that he didn't care about, so he ignored her. He? The strongest person in Namimori, was in pain? That got to be wrong. He thought as he leaned his head against the wall.

Realizing the man before her didn't even bother to, at the very least, pretend that he was listening, the woman stopped talking and reached for her bag. She rummaged through her belongings until she found the thing that she was looking for.

"Tsuna-san told Haru to give this to Hibari-san." She said, showing him an envelope. Another mission? Well, it's not like he's that weak to refuse. He snatched the envelope and looked inside. The thing said to take a rest for the day. What. The. Hell. Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Th-then…Haru will take her leave…." Haru was going to stand when Hibari said, no, ordered to her to stay. "…Hahi?" she was confused, but quickly sat on her previous place on the tatami. Hibari reached out his hand toward the low table beside him, took a fan and threw it toward her. The woman's eyebrow rose. He nodded toward the fan, and said,

"I'm going to sleep, it's hot, fan me." He said with a straight face. Haru considered throwing the fan back to him when she remembered she promised Tsuna to help this man however she could, and started fanning Hibari until he closed his eyes again.

(*_*_*_*)

A.N: I know this has no relation at all, but, seeing people insult my religion, I feel want to cry, uuu… and I was so cheerful when I started typing this story, too… ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

(Seberapa hebat kau 'tuk ku banggakan? Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk selalu ku andalkan?)  
[How great are you for me to be proud of? Are you capable enough for me to always rely on?]

To say that Hibari Kyouya was annoyed was an understatement. It's rare for him to not be annoyed by any moving things. And there's this one moving creature speaking nonsense that went inside his right ear and out of his left ear.

"Kyouya, were you even listening? Anyway, like I said, my wife…" his words were cut off by Hibari.

"I wasn't, I'm not, and I wont listen to you, so get out," said the cloud guardian, closing his eyes to regain his composure. Listening to this herbivore bragging about his wife and child was certainly annoying.

"Anyway…. Don't you have anything to tell me, your previous tutor? How about a girlfriend? Don't you have one?"

The "girl" part immediately brought an image of a scared hahi-ing brunette to his mind. He then remembered he often told her to clean his place (her mouth was moving, but no words came out, so he took that as a 'yes', he still heard the woman shouting about how rude he was when he left the place to do some patrolling), and how she always left some food on the table before she went home (not the best thing ever, but he couldn't complain since she was long gone, and too lazy to fix something himself, so he ate them), and how she did his laundry sometimes when it's pilled already on the corner.

He continued to stare at the wall unconsciously, until Dino moved his hands before him. Hibari immediately swatted the hand away.

"Well," he said, standing, "I have a great housekeeper," hints of pride could be heard and with that he left that room and closed the door, leaving the blonde dumbfounded.

(*_*_*_*)

Hauuu… I decided to make it short, because of the lack of ideas. Sorry… m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

Sanggupkah kau menyakinkan di saat aku bimbang?)  
Will you be able to straighten my thoughts when I sway?]

Celakanya...Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku tunggu,  
[Unfortunately, You're the only one that I'm waiting for]

Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku,  
Kau pergi dan hilang ke mana pun kau suka  
Celakanya...  
Hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk kubanggakan,  
Hanya kaulah yang sanggup untuk aku andalkan,  
Di antara pedih aku slalu menantimu..  
Seberapa hebat kau 'tuk kubanggakan,  
Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk selalu ku andalkan..ohh...  
Mampukah kau bertahan dengan hidup ku yang malang oh...  
Sanggupkah kau menyakinkan di saat aku bimbang..  
BRIDGE:  
Mungkin kini kau t'lah menghilang tanpa jejak,  
Mengubur semua indah kenangan,  
Tapi aku slalu menunggumu di sini,  
Bila saja kau berubah pikiran ohhh...heyyy..heyy  
Repeat CHORUS  
Ohhh... Ohhh... Ohhh... Ohhh... ... ...


End file.
